


The Last Aura Guardian

by DLTomes



Series: Aura Guardian [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Shitennou | Elite Four (Pokemon) - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform, aura guardians, based from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: After being crystallized by Mew, Ash and his two pokemon friend must learn how survive into this new world they in. But with a help from his new friends and the Elite Four, Ash will soon understand the new world of pokemon.





	1. True Guardian of the Aura

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was based on different site. It's called 'War of the Aura' by Isetba. Feel free to go and read it.

_For centuries, tales Pokemon and their trainer._

_Inspired the new breed trainers._

_This story is one of them._

_Before the time when Pokeballs exist._  

* * *

_A hundred years ago,_

In the foggy landscape of Rota, a colored bird appear as it flew. Suddenly, jumping to rock to rock, a bipedal dog/wolf/jackal like pokemon with  black forepaws and has a large oval-shape, pointed spike. And, third in the middle of its chest. With blue thighs shaped-like baggy shorts and four appendages on back of its head. Retain black mask and red eyes. Yellow fur torso, along with blue and black. This pokemon is called  _Lucario._

Sensing disturbed in the valley. But fogs prevent Lucario from seeing. By closing its eyes as it call upon a spiritual energy called 'The Aura'. Essence of Living Creatures. (It's abilities to read the minds and action of others. As well as sense other Auras and view their surrounding, even in its blindfold. Projection barriers or uses to attack. Also, transfer to other cause their demise).

 

There the pokemon discovered a giant army dresses in red armors. Then, turn to the opposite direction and saw another giant army, but they wore green armors. Both armies march towards each other as they're ready to battle. 

 

Realized the danger, the three Houndooms in red armors arrived  and begin to attack. But Lucario leap and run up on the cliff. As it run, only to stop as it spot light blue crystal and touches it.

 

 _"Hear me, Sir Aaron."_ It speak thought the crystal as it glows. 

* * *

Inside the castle wall, two people standing outside the balcony. The man with spiking dark blue hair and blue eyes. Both tortilla shirt and trousers with dark blue vest. Matches boots and gloves with oval crystal. Along with its cape and a hat with a yellow emblem. Brown belt around his waist as it was attaches to a brown bag. And, a staff with light blue crystal on top, surround with a metal and two small tear-like objects, hanging at each side.

 

Beside him, a young woman with wavy locket hair and teal-colored eyes. Dresses in pale-lavender with a golden ring-like necklace with emerald oval-shaped gem. With a small golden ring attaches a tiny emerald bead, hiding beneath her long bang that tied behind.

 

Dominate the landscape, a crystal glow as a voice got their attention.  _"Sir Aaron, please."_

Sir Aaron held his hand. "What's the matter, Lucario?"

_"Two armies are about to clashes,"_  Lucario informed them.  _"And, our kingdom between them. Once the fighting starts, we'll all be destroyed."_

 

Concern by the outcome, the woman stare at the valley. "When the armies reach this palace, our kingdom will fall."

 

While she gazes, Sir Aaron look at the courtyard. There he spot a young boy (possible between the age of ten to fifteen) with dark hair and hazel-brown eyes with a lightening bolt-like beneath his eyes. His cloth similar to Sir Aaron's, expected he  an ankle-long vest.

 

"I'm fear your right, my Queen." With no hesitation, Sir Aaron turn his attention back to the crystal as he places his hand on it. "Ash, please response."

* * *

 

At the courtyard, Ash (revealed by Sir Aaron) tries to calm the people. On his shoulder, was a yellow mouse-like pokemon called a Pikachu. They were friended before Ash became Sir Aaron's second apprentice (Lucario's the first) and lived in a palace. 

 

 _"Ash, please response."_ The crystal glow as a voice appear. Immediately recognizing his mentor's voice, Ash quickly went and touches the crystal.

 

"I'm here, sir." Ash response. 

 

 _"Is everything alright down there?"_ Sir Aaron asked.

 

"Everything's fine." his apprentice replied. "News from Lucario?"

 

 _"Yes, but it isn't good."_ Sir Aaron informed him.  _"Armies are going to destroy each other, including the kingdom."_

"I see." Ash worried. "What are we going to do, master?"

 

 _"No clue."_ His master retorted.  _"I'm going join Lucario and see what we'll do. Stay here and keep everyone safe. Alright?"_

"I understand, master." he agreed. "Just be careful. I don't want anything bad to you or Lucario."

 

Sir Aaron didn't responses. Which, worried his apprentice until the crystal started to glowed.  _"I'll try. See you later, Ash."_

Once the crystal's light fade. Later, he heard a Pidgeot's screeches as he watches it flew. 

 

"I guess my master had left and joined Lucario." He tells Pikachu, including his concern for both his master and Lucario. "But I can't help worrying about them."

 

"Pike?" The yellowed-mouse pokemon nuzzled his trainer to comforted him.

 

"Worry about me, Pikachu?" His pokemon shrieked at his response. "Thank, bud. But how did this happen? And, why?"

 

"You're not the only, my dear boy." A new voice appeared. A man in mid-fifties. He has darker chocolate haired with small gray at the bottom. "But I got a hunch why.

 

"Sir Ivan?!" Ash call out the man's name. "Can you explain?"

 

He nodded before he shared his belief. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, lad. But if I have to guess, two kings from different kingdoms. Can't decide without battling each other. Such weak kings they. Not to mention, foolish!"

 

Ash smirked. Before he had a chance to speak, a beam of green lights emerges from the ground. People scream as they fear the end has come, knights tries to calm them until the lights had faded. Confuses and frighten, everyone wondered what happen. All but one, Ash senses something within the aura. Without saying, Ash run inside and prey that his feeling isn't true.

* * *

 

_A few minutes later, before the green light emerges_

Queen Rin standing alone at the balcony, observes the Tree of Beginning as she waited for the armies to attacked. The sound of Pidgeot came and drop the scepter from its beak. There she stared back at the tree and it glowed. "Sir Aaron."

 

After the glowing faded, and a single tear appear in the Queen's eyes. 

 

While she dries them, the sound of slams got her attention. "Lady Rin."

 

She turns, and find Ash, out of breathe. But his expression in his eyes, he knows the truth. "Oh, Ash. I'm sorry."

 

His fear came true. Sir Aaron, his mentor and father-figure, is gone.

 

 


	2. Messages, Rumors, and Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash lost his master. But a messages and rumors came to him. Warning him about the dangerous a small group called 'The Aura Hunter'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that everyone enjoy reading my first pokemon fanfic.

A month passes, since Sir Aaron's sacrifice. Everyone in Cameran wondered what became of their precious Aura Guardian. No one knows. All answers lays in the Tree of Beginning, and no one dares enter it. Expect for Pokemons and Aura Guardians. 

 

Wanted to learn what became of his master, Ash volunteer and learn the truth. Queen Rin refuses. Losing Sir Aaron is one, and no one can't figure what became of Lucario after the war. But losing Sir Aaron's second apprentice, she won't forgive herself. Or, faces Sir Aaron once her time is up.

 

Ash tries convincing the queen, but a messenger got her attention. Expected, it wasn't an ordinary messenger. This messenger came from the Aura Councils. She wondered if they decided a new master for Ash since Sir Aaron's demise. "Excuse me for a moment."

 

Pardon herself, Queen Rin walks to the messenger. While she walks, Ash talk with the others. Ash understand why she's worry, he's an apprentice but surely the Tree of Beginning allow him to enter. While he talks with the other knights, he senses something disturbing in Queen's aura. Ash turn and see she's finishing reading the letter. What did she read made her worried?

 

Once Queen Rin was done, Ash slowly walk to her. "Something a matter, Lady Rin?"

 

She stares at him, with a concern. "News from the Aura Councils."

 

Ash feel nervous, but he overcome it. "What did they did, my lady?"

 

After reading the letter by the councils, she doesn't know how to explain the situated to him. But she knew she can't keep secrets from him. Aura Guardians has ability to sense the lie within their aura. 

 

"Sorry to say this, Ash." She apologized, then explained. "Did Sir Aaron had a chance to mention Aura Hunter to you?"

 

"He did." Ash recalled. "A small group who tries convince to join and turn against the Aura Guardians."

 

"Yes, the very same." She confirmed him.

 

"May I ask why?" Ash wondered. He knows the council had their reason for bring Aura Hunter up. 

 

"The Aura Hunters came to the royal meeting," she informed. "They convince the other that the blame should go to the Aura Guardians instead to themselves."

 

Ash was speechless. "There's no way they've allowed it. We, Aura Guardians, shouldn't take the blame for something. Have they forgotten my master's sacrifice?"

 

"Afraid they did." Queen Rin confirmed it. "I'm so sorry, Ash."

 

She knows an apologizes won't do, especially what will happen next. But assume Ash knows. 

 

"I'm assume there's more," Ash didn't want to, but he did.

 

"Afraid so." Queen Rin clarified. "Not only the royals allow it, but there were numerous reports of missing Aura Guardians. They think it was the work of the Aura Hunters. I can't imagine what became of those poor souls."

 

Never before he's dismay, if something terrible happen to his follower guardians he doesn't know what to do. First, the loss of Sir Aaron, then the disappearing of Lucario and now, his kind is being hunted.

 

"Any news of a new master, yet?" Ash tries to change the situation. "Surely, they learn of I'm still an apprentice with no master."

 

"They have." She replied, but explained. "But since the missing of other, I'm afraid they can't send a replace to teach you."

 

He sighed, sadly. "I see."

 

"Anyway, just keeping using Sir Aaron's lessons and techniques," Queen Rin expounded. "I'm assumed the situation will changes."

 

"Hope so." Ash pray that she's right. But something in the aura worries him. 

 

"Also," the queen got his attention. "I'm appointed two bodyguards to keep you safe."

 

Ash sighed, deeply. "Fear I'm being next by the hunters?"

 

Queen Rin nodded, anxiously. Which, Ash understand the queen's concerns for him.

 

* * *

 

 

After agreeing her highness, Ash left the throne room and met with the two knight that queen has pointed. There he went to the training field. As he open, the two knights, standing at the middle of training area.

 

"No way," Ash was surprises. He never expects the queen would select her two knights as his bodyguards. Not to mention, his follower knights and closes friends. "Philip! Ben!"

 

Ash run toward them. 

 

"Hi, Ash." said the knight with dark blonde hair.

 

"I hope you find the queen's decision to your liking." The second with brown hair that cover his right eye. "Cause, if it's not. Well, I'm assume you figure what I mean."

 

Ash laughed, cheerfully. "Philip, you still haven't losing your coolness."

 

He smirked. "I guess I didn't."

 

"Still as carefree as ever, right Ben?" Ash turn to the previous knight.

 

"You got me." Ben stumped his shoulders as he lifted his hands.

 

They laughed together, silliest. After feeling a bit little down, Ash was happy to be with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to places your comments.


	3. A Frighten Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, scare, and unknown vision came to Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all still reading. Enjoy chapter 3

Surprise that the Queen has chosen her two best knights as his bodyguards, not only Philip and Ben are best but Ash's closes friends. And, brother-figures to him.

 

"I still can't believe it." Ash smiled, cheerful. "You two, as my bodyguards."

 

"Yeah, the queen surprise us." Philip replied, truthfully. 

 

"Same here." Ben added. "Though I wonder why? Ash is capable of looking after himself. Especially, with the power of the Aura by his side."

 

That comment Ash pause, realizing the queen hasn't informed them yet. And, wonders if he should. 

 

"Is something a matter, Ash?" Philip notices. "You seem worried."

 

Ash hesitated, but knows he has to tell them. "Before I answer, can I ask you guys a question?"

 

Philip and Ben stared at each other before they give Ash their answer. "Sure, why not?"

 

"What is it?" Ben wonders, crossing his arms to his chest.

 

"Are you guys familiar of the Aura Hunter?" Ash finally said.

 

"Not much." Ben replied, placing his hand on his chin.

 

"If memory served me right," Philip tries to remember. "They're a small group of Aura-hater, right?"

 

"The same one." Ash implied, but continues. "And, something more."

 

They blink, confusedly. But before either of one speak, Ash interfere and explained.

 

While he explains by telling what the Lady Rin told him about Aura Hunters and the other kingdoms from different regions. And, the blame they place on the Aura Guardians.

 

"That's upsurge." Philip protested. "Have they forgotten Sir Aaron's sacrifice?!"

 

"Apparently, they did." Ash retorted. "And, Lady Rin doesn't approve of their decision."

 

"Not good." Ben grumble. "Can't believe those royals."

 

Philip agrees and wonder what they should do. Then, an idea came. Well, mostly a memory. "Why not consult with the Aura?"

 

Ash and Ben look confused, waited for Philip to explained. Which, he sighed, deeply. "Don't Aura Guardians seek advice within the Aura?"

 

"Oh, that's right." Ben realizes what his friend meant. "Aura Guardians has the ability to see what the Aura show them. Even, they don't receive the future but they can get a glimpse of it."

 

"Correct."Philip nodded, approved by Ben's knowledge.

 

"But Philip," he retorted. "Ash is an apprentice. Not Full Aura Guardian."

 

"True," Philip understand his friend's concern. "Expected Ash isn't your original apprentice. Remember, Sir Aaron train him so he might accomplish it."

 

"You believe so?" Ash was surprised. True, he was trained with Sir Aaron and Lucario but never had a chance try it. 

 

"Of course." Philip was confident.

 

Ash take a breather. "Well, if that's your belief, then I'll try."

 

Philip smile. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

 

"Agreed." Ben nodded. "Somewhere, you won't be disturb."

 

The young guardian smile, walking with his friends. And, Pikachu.

 

* * *

 

 

While they walk, Ash's mind wonders. He doesn't know why but feel a disturbs in the Aura. 

 

Ash became frozen. Philip and Ben, even Pikachu, notices Ash's strange behavior. 

 

"Ash?" Ben asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

 

Ash was unable to answer, causing his friends to worried. "Is he alright?"

 

Philip, too was worried. He never seen Ash frighten before, expected the Butterfree Incident. Even, Sir Aaron got scared when a flock of Butterfrees came and carry young Ash in air. The whole kingdom was in panic. Thankfully, they got Ash down before he gets himself hurt.

 

"Ash!" Ben shook him, snapping him out from the trance. "You got to wake up?"

 

"Breath, Ash. Breath!" Philip added, panicky. "You need to breathe!"

 

While Philip and Ben tries to waking the young guardian, only to find Ash gasp as he has snap out. But unable to keep his poise. 

 

"Easy there," Philip grab him before he fell, slowly reaching the stone bench. And, gently pat him. 

 

"What just happen to you, Ash?" Ben sound worried.

 

"Don't know." Ash replied, placing his hand on his forehead. "But I think the Aura give a vision or something."

 

That comment surprise them. And, wondered what the young guardian foresaw.

 

"What did you discover?" Ben asked. 

 

"Something dark and scare." Ash choked, nervously. "And, I don't have a clue when or how it started."

 

Scare and worry, neither of them seem unprepared what will happen near the future. Or, what fate has stores for young guardian?

 

"We might need to inform the Queen about this." Philip requested.

 

"I agree." Ben approved. "Come on, Ash. Let's go meet the Queen and inform her what you told us."

 

Ash nodded, get himself up and begin to walk. "Right behind you."

 

* * *

 

 

At the front of the throne room, Ash and his bodyguards were standing right in front it. Hesitated, Ash wondered if the queen would believe him.

 

"You sure about this?" Ash wondered, staring at his bodyguards. 

 

"Of course." Ben sound confident.

 

"Ben's right, Ash." Philip calmly explained. "Queen Rin knows you well. There's no way she believes your liar, not when you get a message from within the Aura."

 

"I guess you guys are right." Ash seems relief but worry. "Still, what happen if she doesn't?"

 

"Just have confident to yourself." Philip move behind as he shoved Ash to the door.

 

"I wish Sir Aaron and Lucario are still here with me." Ash declared, quietly. "So I can ask their advice."

 

"If they were here," Ben added. "Probably say the same thing. Now, get a move!"

 

Ash sighed in defended. "Alright, you win. I go and tell her."

 

There he began to walk and knocking really hard, then whispered himself. "Hope she isn't busy."

 

Once Ash enter, the queen and her advisers were discussing. But Queen Rin pause when the young guardian came, with a nervous look. "Is something matter, Ash?"

 

"Please forgive my rudeness, my lady." Ash bow, respectfully. "My bodyguards and I want to shared with the vision from the Aura."

 

Surprise, Queen Rin became serious. "Lets heard what the Aura say."

 

Ash nodded. "In the vision, I see complete darkness. And, nothing more. Expected what I felt within. But I suspect this vision see and felt, something terrible will happen in the near future."

 

"Is the Aura Hunters?" Queen Rin asked, seem worried. 

 

"Maybe." He shared her concern. "But we can't rule them out yet. Not until it's clear."

 

"I see." Queen Rin seem serious and yet, concern. Even, her advisers are worried. All but one. 

 

"Preposterous." One of the queen's advisers scoffed. Got the attention by everyone.

 

"Baron Burke," Queen Rin barked, turn to the duke with blond hair. "Explain yourself!"

 

"If that's your wish, my queen." Baron Burke stare at the queen and the young guardian. "What, I'm trying to say is, the lad is making an excuse. The Aura sent me a message. Such preposterous."

 

"I don't appreciated your tone." The queen surprise him. "True, Ash's Aura abilities hasn't improve and still in training. He proves himself during the most difficult time in the kingdom. And, I won't allow tolerated such behavior in this court. Understood?"

 

Baron Burke gritted his teeth but doesn't reveal them. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to push my boundary to you or the young guardian."

 

"See that you don't." Queen Rin forgive but warned him. "Remember that."

 

"Of course." He respectfully bows, revealing a nasty expression to the palace's floor.

 

"Good." She turns Ash with a smile in her face. "You and your bodyguards shall leave now. And, thank you for sharing this news with us."

 

"Not at all, my queen." He gently turns the down. "Just doing my duties."

 

"I'll make sure the Aura Council hear about this." Queen Rin promise. "They might figure what it means."

 

"Thank you," Ash express his gratitude. And, leave with his bodyguards.

 

* * *

 

 

As they left the throne room, Ash and his bodyguards went outside at the palace garden. There they rest. While his bodyguards were standing, Ash sat near the fountain and relaxed his body. 

 

"Man, that's intense." Ash was reassure. "Especially, when Baron Burke spoke."

 

"Agree." Ben replied. "Seriously, what's wrong with him?"

 

"Who know?" Philip admitted. "He always like that when Aura-users make announce present."

 

"True," He nodded, crossing his arms. Then, turn his attention the young aura guardian. "Is something a matter, Ash? You seem quiet."

 

"Sorry about that." Ash apologizes, his mind was in the clouds. "I was looking the palace's garden. So many memories."

 

"I can see." Ben verified, looking at the garden. "You and Sir Aaron spend most of your time garden. Even, when you two are meditating."

 

Ash nodded. "True. But meditating isn't my strong suited."

 

They laughed. "Yeah, you got point."

 

"If memory recalled," Philip put his hand to his chin. "Sir Aaron wasn't a big fan either."

 

Again, they laughed. And, this time Ash spoke. "So true. I still wondered why he convinces me he wants to meditate if he hates it?"

 

"Either way, we don't know." Ben replied, chuckling. 

 

"We better get going," Philip remind with a smile on his face. "We got training to do before lunch."

 

Ash and Ben nodded, starting to walked to the training ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter might be short. But it'll be interesting to read.


	4. A Strange Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird is happen tonight at Rota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over two hundred words. And, it's really short.

It's midnight in Rota, everyone fast sleep. Expected, for one. Down in the alley, a shadowy figure appears, along with two others.

 

"Delivered this letter," Disguises his voice, hoping no one recognizes his voices. "It's important."

 

They take the letter, ride their pokemon and leave. Leaving the remaining figure alone. 

 

"It won't be long." He said, stared at the full moon. "Soon, the age of the Aura Guardian will be gone. And, nothing will stop us from completed our goal."

 

The figure laughed, monstrously. Then, disappear in the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in his room, Ash look at the starry night through his window. Admired by it, but unable to sleep due of the strange sense within the aura. While he gazes, Pikachu woke from his nap as he senses trainer's feels. Pikachu murmuring in worry, got the attention of his trainer. 

 

"Sorry to worry you, Pikachu." Ash apologizes, knowing what his pokemon is thinking. "It's just I have a strange impression that something terrible will soon."

 

Pikachu tilted his head, soon run to him and give him nuzzles on the cheek.

 

"Thanks, Pikachu." He scratch his neck. "I need that."

 

Pikachu screeched, joyfully. Unaware of his trainer's worries and fear. "I hope we'll find our answer before it's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? And, don't worry, the next chapter will be long.


	5. Lessons and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wanted to take break, but his lessons and training make it difficult for him. Lucky, his bodyguards thought of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed. My wifi is acting up, so I have to wait until it's alright to uses.

Sunlight shone to Rota, welcoming them a new day. Light spread, it reaches to a room with a young boy with dark spiking hair. His eyes flattered, making a groan sound as he wakes.

 

He yawns before he rubs his eyes. "Morning, Pikachu."

 

Pikachu made a yawning sound when he wakes. Then, stare tired at his trainer. 

 

"Man, I'll never sleep on my arm again." Ash's arm is sore as he rubs his neck. "Or leave my neck hanging."

 

Ash move as he stands from his bed. And, stretch before he washes and dried his face. Dress in his Aura guardian uniform. Just before he put his cape on, a knock appear. There he walks and open, revealing a young brunette maid. She's holding a tray of food as it was meant for his breakfast.

 

"Thank you, miss." Ash appreciated and took the tray his small table. "Be sure to come back soon."

 

"Will do, young master." She bowed before she leaves. Later, Ash closed the door and begin to eat. 

 

"Get something here to eat, Pikachu." he recommitted. "You need to keep your strength up. We have a busy day." 

 

Pikachu doesn't need told twice. He crawled off the bed, run to the table and get himself a fruit. Only to choke while he eats in great speed.

 

"Easy, Pikachu." Ash laughed, taking a small sip. "We still got plenty of time before my training and lessons start."

 

Pikachu feel embarrass. And, slowly eat as he enjoys with his trainer.

 

* * *

 

Outside, when the morning sun shine. Ash run, along with Pikachu on his shoulder, came out as they stretch. 

 

"Beautiful day." Ash comment as the ray of sunshine pouring to him. "Isn't it, bud?"

 

Pikachu screeched as he agrees with his trainer.

 

"Doesn't this day makes you feel relaxes and have a picnic?" 

 

Pikachu agrees. A picnic does sound nice.

 

"We should take a break today." Ash stated. "It's a charming day. I wouldn't mind spending a day of relaxing. Don't you agree, Pikachu?"

 

Pikachu screech in agreement. But their plan were interrupted.

 

"Ash! Pikachu!" 

 

"Philip! Ben!" Ash was surprises to them. "Good morning, you all."

 

"Same to you." Ben replied.

 

"Ready your training and lessons for today?" Philip asked. 

 

Ash nodded, then deeply sighed. "It seems the picnic plan is out."

 

Ben thought an idea. "Let's improvise; After we're done, we'll have a lunch picnic. Like, the idea?"

 

"Sound like a plan." Philip agrees with him. Same with Ash. "But where should we have our picnic?"

 

While they pondering, an idea came to Ash. "I think I know one."

 

"Where?" Philip and Ben unison said.

 

"You'll find out." Ash smiled. "At lunch."

 

* * *

 

 

Ash's training and lessons are long. Not to mention, boring. But gratefully to got the piano lesson. It reminds Ash how he cracks a smile to Sir Aaron as he laughs as his protege misuses the keys on the piano. Which, give Lucario quite a headache. 

 

"Thank goodness, you learn how to play the piano proper." Philip stated as he listens. "You play amazing."

 

"And, your piano style are amazing as well." Ben added. "So relaxes and amusing."

 

Pikachu agree while he rests on his trainer's lap and listens. 

 

"Thank you," Ash feel graceful as he continues to play. 

 

"Very good, young master." his music instructor replied. "Keep this up, and you'll be well known in the kingdom."

 

"Thank you, Ms. Lyre." Ash appreciated. "Is my lesson done already?"

 

"Afraid so, my dear boy." She sadly retorted. "But your next lesson is cooking, right?"

 

"Yes, that's right." Ash confirms as he stands and closed his music book. 

 

"Perfect!" Ben explanation. "Since cooking is your next lesson before lunch, we have our picnic. Courtesy by our young guardian and his master chief, Sir Zimmer."

 

Ash and Philip laugh, including Ms. Lyre who think it's a funny comment. "Well, I hope your picnic will turn out fine."

 

"It will, Ms. Lyre." Ash replied. "Plus, I'm the one leading them."

 

"Oh, your and Sir Aaron's secret spot, I see." 

 

"Your kidding?" Philip sound surprises. Even, Ben was surprised.

 

"Wow, I never thought we'll have our picnic there."

 

"Agreed." 

 

"Yeah," Ash admitted. "It's been a long time since me, Sir Aaron and Lucario go that places."

 

"Yes, that's true." She gave a sad expression. "You, Sir Aaron and Lucario to go again."

 

"Aye." he sadly retorted. "But thing change since the war of two kingdom came."

 

Ms. Lyre hummed. "Such a shame."

 

"We still haven't learned what really happen to Sir Aaron," Ash imply as he looked at the Tree of Beginning. "As well as Lucario. I asked the queen if I should go and enter, but she won't allow me."

 

"With good reason," she informs him. "The Tree of Beginning isn't a safe place. Not to mention, Aura Hunters might be in the area."

 

"True," Ash hate to admitted but they're right.

 

"Now, off to your next lesson." Ms. Lyre reminded. "You don't want to keep Chief Zimmer waiting."

 

No, of course not." Ash sighed before he made a command. "Come on, Pikachu."

 

Pikachu climb to his trainer's shoulders as he nuzzles him by the cheek.

 

"Come on, guys." Ash commanded. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

Ash's cooking lesson was easy as it was delicious. And, a good way to start preparing a picnic lunch for four. 

 

"I got to say, young master." the palace chief is one of Ash's teacher. "Been a while since your last picnic with Sir Aaron and Lucario are around."

 

"True." Ash replied. "But it's different now. Philip and Ben are joined me and Pikachu."

 

"I see." Zimmer chuckled. "Pray that they enjoy your cooking, lad."

 

"They will." Ash places the last in. "After all, you're one of my teacher that Sir Aaron selected for my lessons."

 

"Point taken." Chief Zimmer beamed. "Better get a move, don't want to keep your friends waiting too long now. Do you?"

 

"No, sir." he retorted. "Thanks for the lessons, Chief Zimmer."

 

"No problem, my dear boy." He waves to him as he watches him leave. "But be sure back before nightfall. We don't want those nasty Aura Hunters after you."

 

"I understand, sir." Ash wave back as he closed the door. 

 

"I mean it." he shouted. "Everyone, included the queen, is worry after your safety."

 

"You and everyone in the kingdom." Ash softly muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, isn't it. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Picnic of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, Pikachu, and their friends/bodyguards went on a picnic as they talk about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to post this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

"How much farther, Ash?" Ben whined. "We're walking forever!"

 

"Quit acting like a child, Ben." Philip annoying retorted. "It wasn't that long."

 

"Philip's right, Ben." Ash replied. "It's only thirty minutes. The place we're headed isn't far now."

 

Ben has his doubts. "Really? How far, Ash?"

 

"Just behind this branch." Ash demonstrated, sliding the tree branches aside. 

 

It was a beautiful place. Filled with colorful flowers, sparkling lake with aura crystals (big or small) around it. And, wild pokemon flying or running the field.

 

"Wow, it's amazing, Ash." Philip marveled the places while Ben became speechless. "This where you and Sir Aaron have your picnic?"

 

"That's right." He answered. "So far, me, Pikachu, Sir Aaron and Lucario are the only ones who comes here."

 

"I see." He spectacle about it. "I'll remember this place."

 

"Same here." Ben is in the same vote.

 

"Good." Ash beamed. "Let's have our picnic, should we?"

 

"Agreed." Ben and Philip unison.

 

* * *

 

 

After they set their picnic, Ash and his friends enjoy their lunch. Including, the view.

 

"I got to admit," Ben implied. "This a nice, Ash."

 

"Thank you." He sound pleased.

 

"Same here." Philip agreed. "I can get used to it."

 

"Wow, Philip agrees with me." He smirked. "I never dream could happen. Not in a million years."

 

Ash laughed. Philip feel embarrassed by that comment. "You don't need to make it a big fuss, Ben!"

 

"Of course not," He smirked. " If it's your first."

 

**_"BEN!!!"_ **

 

They laughed while Philip's face turned red. While they continue to laugh, Ash stop as he recalls some memories in the past. 

 

"Something a matter?" Ben notices. "You looked trouble."

 

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was thinking of the past."

 

"Sir Aaron and Lucario?"

 

"Yeah, pretty much."

 

Ben and Philip became silent, they knew Ash still miss them. Sir Aaron was close as a father than he ever had, and Lucario was like an older brother to him.

 

While Ash is gloomy, a few pokemon (a Rattata and two Oddish) appear to him as they want to be petted. Ash smiled as he granted their desired, which made them happy. 

 

"Those pokemons knows how to cheer, Ash." Ben implied.

 

"I know." he retorted. Then, realizes something. "If memory serve me right, aren't these pokemon are the ones bring Sir Aaron to him?"

 

"Oh, that's right." Ben remember. "How could I forgot? These pokemon are the reason how Ash became Sir Aaron's apprentice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when Ash meet Sir Aaron when he's 4 or 5 years-old.


	7. The Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Philip recalled the day when Ash and his pokemon came to the Palace of Rota. And, became Sir Aaron's apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the little flashback I made.

_The weather was harsh. It pours heavy when it rains. But the battle between the knights and the wild pokemons grown fierce. For some reason, the wild pokemons act weird for the last couple months._ _Such as stealing food and blanket. Now, they steal medicines._

 

_No one knows why, but Sir Aaron and the other knights begin investigate. Expected, they didn't expect them to battle._

 

_"Dodge it!" Sandslash quickly dodge but slight injury. "Are you alright?" It's trainer asked, Sanslash strike a poise as it was ready to continue._

 

_"We're getting nowhere!" His companion implied._

 

_"Yeah, no kidding!"_

 

_There's a pack of Scyther fighting alongside with a group of Pinsir, and a few Beedrill flying in the air. As they were ready to launch their attack._

 

_"When is Sir Aaron getting here?" he yelled. "We need his help."_

 

_"He'll be here." He retorted, holding his precision as his Arcanine is ready to attack. "Just wait."_

 

_With no argument, those two knight continues to hold their font._

 

_"Arcanine, Hyper Beam!"_

 

_"Sandslash, uses Fury Swipes!"_

 

_In sync, Arcanine and Sanslash attack. But the wild pokemons are too stubborn to give up. At which, irritated the two knights._

 

_"Hope Sir Aaron get here," said the same knight from earlier. "Cause, these wild pokemons refuses to stand down."_

 

* * *

 

_In midair, a large bird flew, along with Sir Aaron in its back._

 

_"We gotta hurry, Pidgeot." Sir Aaron pleaded. "The knights won't last against an army of wild pokemon."_

 

_Pidgeot screech as he flew with great speed._

 

_"Good," Sir Aaron sound pleased. "Hope Lucario get there before us."_

 

* * *

 

_"Fire Blast, Arcanine!"_

 

_"Come on, Sandslash." the knight commanded. "Use Skull Blast."_

 

_With no hesitation, both pokemon attacked but was reflected by their opponents combine attacks._

 

_Scythers, Pinsirs, and Beedrills combine their attacks from getting hit but soon re-used it again. Scythers, Pinsirs, and Beedrills combine their attacks from getting hit but soon re-used it again. But stop by an even powerful attack._

 

_"Is everyone alright?"_

 

_"Sir Lucario!"_ _They unison said as their squeak in excitement_ _._

 

_"Not late, I hope?" He assumes as he posts for battle._

 

_"Prefect time, sir."_

 

_"Agree," he responded._

 

_Lucario could tell through their aura, he senses something strange about them. Like, they fight for something. Or someone._

 

_"These pokemons are definitely hiding from us." Lucario shared his knowledge with them._

 

_"Any ideas?"_

 

_"Sorry, but I don't." He clarified. "But I have a feeling I'm not the one they seek."_

 

_"Then, who?" The knight wondered._

 

_On cue, Sir Aaron and Pidgeot came. As Sir Aaron jumped off, he stood beside Lucario as he joined the battle._

 

_"Sir Aaron!" he cried._

 

_"I'm here, Lucario." Sir Aaron strike a post as he was ready to fight._

 

_"Master, I think these pokemons seeking your attention,"_

 

_"If so," Sir Aaron implied. "They won't harm me when I walk towards them, then."_

 

_"You could right, Master."_

 

_With no hesitation, Sir Aaron instructs the two knight not attack as he and Lucario walks to them. As the two knight know not to argue with the aura guardian, they stand down. And, watches Sir Aaron and Lucario walks towards the bug-pokemons as they remain guard._

 

_"It's alright," Sir Aaron spoke in a calm and gentle voice. "We won't harm any of you, just show what you want."_

 

_Scythers stared through Sir Aaron's eyes, realized he and Lucario are serious. In which, they allow them follow as they lead._

 

* * *

 

_Sir Aaron wasn't surprises that the bug-pokemon lead him to a cave. But was surprise to find a child. A young boy, in the matter. Possible four, maybe five-years-old._

 

_"A boy," Lucario became confused. "He's the reason why the wild pokemon is acting strange?!"_

 

_"Probably so, Lucario." Sir Aaron remain calm. "And, something wrong with him."_

 

_"Are you sure, master?" Lucario questioned._

 

_"Positive," Sir Aaron walks towards them, but was stop by a thunder-attack. Once he stops, he saw a little yellow mouse with electric-spark at each of its cheeks._

 

_"A Pichu?!" Lucario called out the pokemon's name._

 

_"No need to act aggressive, my little friend." Sir Aaron tries to calm it. "I'm just checking the boy, that's all."_

 

_Pichu wasn't convince but the boy needs help. Once Pichu lower its guard,  allowing Sir Aaron to get close to the boy._

 

_"Thank you," Sir Aaron smiled. Then, walk and checked the boy's condition. As he places his hand on the boy's forehead, he realizes what was wrong. "This child has a fever!"_

 

_Without a second to spare, Sir Aaron immediately unbind his cape as he places it around the boy as he was about to carry him. But Pichu doesn't allow it. Fortunately, Sir Aaron notices._

 

_"Please, understand," Sir Aaron plead. "This child won't survive without medical help. So, please, let me take him."_

 

_Pichu became worried and confuses, it knows Sir Aaron is right. But refused to leave its friend to a stranger._

 

_"If you're worried, come with us," Sir Aaron implied._

 

_Surprise Pichu. And, with no hesitation, Pichu climb on Sir Aaron's shoulder. Confirms Sir Aaron as it nodded its head._

 

_"Thank you, Pichu," Sir Aaron expresses his gratitude. And, turn his attention to Lucario. "Order the knights to send a healer to the palace."_

 

_"Yes, master," Lucario bow his head, and run._

 

* * *

 

"Who have thought," Ben implied. "The reason why the pokemons acting is that of a sick child."

 

"And, that child became Sir Aaron's apprentice." Philip added.

 

"True," he smiled. "But in truth, they didn't act like a master-and-apprentice."

 

"More like father-and-son," Philip chuckled.

 

"You got that point," Ben agreed with him. Then, thought of a joke. "Bet the queen likes being a mother to that orphan boy."

 

Philip laughed. "That's true."

 

"Hey, you guys." Ash called as he waved at them. 

 

"What is it?" Philip retorted.

 

"It's getting close to dark now," Ash pointed to the sun as it set down. 

 

"Huh, guess it is." Philip sound surprised. 

 

"We better go or Lady Rin will get worried."

 

"Agreed."

 

Ben, Philip, and Ash gather as they place them back inside the basket. And, begin they leave.

 

"That was a nice picnic," Ben commented.

 

"It sure is," Philip added. 

 

"Let's go back again," he implied. "What do you think, Ash?"

 

"I don't mind," he replied. "As long as we're going together."

 

Ben and Philip nodded as they agreed, having friends together is a good thing. Especially, in their time of needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do think? Please tell me.


End file.
